


Random Word Ficlets

by SonnyDisposition



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, chapter three is nsfw, this IS remrom so dont click if you dont like that, this is just going to be a bunch of small rwg prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: Just a bunch of small writings from random word generators or suggested words from tumblr peeps.Most of it is probably gonna be Remrom but there may contain ones that are not.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Stab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: blood, decapitation and major character death.

Roman looked down at his abdomen, at the sword imbedded in his flesh and followed the blade up to the hand it was holding and than further up into the eyes of his Assassin.

There have been rumours flitting through the castles halls, that someone was going to try and kill the crown prince on his journey to the next kingdom over, but the prince didn’t listen, he was determined to bring peace to the lands on this trip and he decided that his safety was worth at least trying.

He wasn’t a complete fool though, he did bring his brother along for the trip. His brother who he now hears over the ringing in his ears, his brother who is screaming in rage and agony.

Blood sprays on his face as his Assassins head thumps to the floor.

~

Remus’ vision is blurry as he takes in his surroundings, the last thing he remembers is riding to the neighboring kingdom with Roman to do some type of peace treaty and the next he’s falling off his horse.

He hears metal hitting metal, the scuffle of boots on dirt and Roman’s voice booming out quip after quip.

Then a pained yell from Roman, Remus snaps his head to look and his vision focuses on Roman’s body as he falls to his knees, attacker holding a sword that’s through Roman’s stomach.

Red stains white, and it’s now the only color Remus can see.

He unsheathes his own sword and without another thought he lops the bastards head clean off.

He rushes to Roman’s side, catching him as he falls.

He’s cradling Roman in his arms as he bleeds.

“Hey, hey you’re gonna be alright. I’m not gonna let you die, you hear me?”

Roman even with blood coming out of his mouth has the cutest smirk ever.

“I know you won’t, I trust you” He wheezes out as he brings a bloodied hand to Remus’ cheek. “Can I request a maybe final kiss?” He asks, looking sadly into Remus’ eyes.

Tears blur his vision and threaten to fall. He holds on to Roman tighter.

“Didn’t you just hear me?! I’m not gonna let you die!”

“Humour me love?” Roman whispers.

And through tears and blood, Remus kisses his beloved for the last time.


	2. Sigh.

Remus watches from afar.

He watches nonstop.

He watches and he **sighs**.

He’s watching now, he’s watching Roman.

Roman doesn’t always know that he’s watching.

Like right now, Roman doesn’t know that Remus is standing over him, watching him sleep.

Remus likes watching him sleep, Roman talks in his sleep, it’s like knowing what he’s dreaming.

And oh, does Roman have some amazing dreams.

Remus wishes Roman would dream about him though.

He knows it’s not going to happen, but he can have his own dreams.

Remus thinks he should sleep himself, Roman will wake in a couple hours, he needs a little bit of rest.

Before he can leave Roman mumbles.

He mumbles what is unmistakably his name.

Remus pauses, watches.

Will it happen again?

Roman mumbles it once again.

Remus drops to his knees, watching Roman’s face.

He watches, and he _sighs_.


	3. F U C C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr prompt from an anon: F U C C  
> This was supposed to be more silly and only slightly sexy but I failed and made it mostly sexy, and about five hundred words more than anticipated.

“Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck” Remus hisses out as he runs from a swarm of zombies, he may not make it out of this one; he looks around and it’s nothing but a dead end (ha) and there’s no way out through the undead.

“Fuuuuuuuck” he whines as his character is eaten by zombies; he just can’t seem to pass this part of the game to progress and it’s starting to get annoying.

He slumps backwards in his chair, his head thumps on the back and his glasses clatter to the floor as he lifts them on the top of his head to palm at his eyes.

He sighs, this has got to be hours now of trying to get through this part of the game (just because he likes playing video games doesn’t mean that he’s _good_ at them) “fucc me am I right” he mutters.

A chuckle sounds from the doorway “well if you insist.”

A smile spreads its self on Remus’ face “I’m not sure you can handle the type of fucc I’m talkin about brother dearest.”

“Oh? And what kind are you talking about?” he says in a challenging tone.

“The type that ends with two ‘c’s, it’s too big a fucc for you.”

Roman saunters over to him, but he can’t see the seductive glint in his eyes cause his glasses are somewhere on the ground, but he _can_ see the sway of Roman’s hips and that’s all he needs for his attention to be captured.

Roman grips the back of Remus’ chair resting his knee in between Remus’ legs and leans in to whisper in his ear: “challenge accepted” he accentuates his statement by taking Remus’ lobe in his mouth to suckle it before giving it a nip making Remus shiver in anticipation.

“Well you’re off to a good start” he breathes out and goes in to kiss Roman, but Roman pulls back putting his finger to Remus’ lips.

“Ah ah ah, I’m in control now baby.”

Remus’ pupils dilate and he nods, bites his bottom lip then takes Roman’s finger in his mouth to twirl his tongue around it.

Roman hums “mmm getting on my good side early, in that case maybe you _do_ deserve a little prize” he moves to straddle Remus instead of hovering over him, taking his finger out of Remus’ mouth and grabbing his face to give him a searing kiss.

Remus moans into the kiss but Roman moves away far too soon for his liking so he tries to chase the kiss, but again Roman keeps him at bay with a hand on Remus’ chest.

Remus puts his hands on Roman’s thighs and Roman lets him run his hands under the skirt he’s wearing and as his hand gets higher so does his eyebrows “are you commando? _Was this your plan all along_?”

Roman smirks “shut up and touch me.”

“Yes sir” Remus responds and runs one hand up Roman’s shirt to lift it so he can take a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it making Roman give out a soft moan.

“Haah, if you keep listening to me so well I might give you a _heady_ reward” he breathes out with a wink at the double entendre.

Remus moans at the implication alone, he lifts Roman’s shirt all the way off of him and throws it on the floor so he can get a better vantage point to bite and suckle over Roman’s chest and collar.

“Remus, as muuuuch as I enjoy this, pleeease use your hands.”

Remus doesn’t need to be told twice, he moves the hand that’s still on Roman’s thigh to his already leaking erection; Roman gasps out as Remus touches him.

He circles Roman’s head with his thumb then slowly starts to stroke Roman making the prince loll his head back with a small keen.

“Remus~” Roman whines out “ _mmmoreee_.” Remus obliges by picking up his pace a tad making Roman give out a _lovely_ moan “yes _yes_ keep going like that.”

Remus can’t help but to be transfixed by Roman in his lap, head thrown back in pleasure moaning out his name and covered in love bites.

Roman grabs Remus’ hair and _yanks_ his head back as he grinds with Remus’ movements brushing his hard cock through his pants and Remus _growls_ in desire.

Roman flips his skirt to expose himself and leans forwards to rip Remus’ shirt open to bite harshly at his neck making Remus give out an even more guttural growl than before.

“I’m so close baby please don’t stop” Roman pants in his ear.

“Wasn’t plannin on it” he replies scratching his nails down Roman’s back.

His wrist strokes faster keeping pace with Roman’s moaning pants, it only takes a few seconds from that to make Roman spill all over Remus’ chest with a high pitched moan of his name.

“Mmm” Roman hums softly kissing up Remus’ neck “you were so good for me, I think you deserve your release.”

Remus groans “it’s not gonna take much by this point.”

“That’s fine” Roman says as he plunges his hand down Remus’ pants to softy stroke his length, shimmying them down with his other enough to get Remus’ dick out in the open; Remus bites his lip with a groan.

Roman sinks himself down on his knees to get at the perfect vantage point for his mouth to wrap around Remus; his nails scratching Remus’ thighs as he bobs his head slowly taking all of Remus into his mouth with each downwards bob.

Remus keens as he grabs Roman’s hair to set the pace, Roman does not mind in the slightest at the tight hold or the power shift; he likes pleasuring Remus just as much as being pleasured _by_ Remus.

“Oooooh Ro _maan_ I’m- I’m clo _se_ ” Remus gasps.

And that’s when Roman lifts off of Remus’ cock to slide his tongue around it instead, licking Remus into his orgasm.

Remus cums with a _delicious_ cry of Roman’s name; Roman keeps his mouth open and tongue out as Remus unloads on his face.

Remus smiles down at his twin with a pleased lopsided smile, he runs his hand in Roman’s hair to his cheek to lead him back up so he can kiss him.

It’s soft, sweet and salty; Remus loves it.

Roman breaks the kiss to saunter off to get some things to clean off with, and when both of them are comfortably clean he climbs back into the chair and on Remus’ lap to snuggle up.

Remus continues his game as Roman lazily watches and this time, Remus beats the area he was stuck on.


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr word prompt.
> 
> Roman's POV

He needs to find help.

He needs to find someone to help him.

He can't breathe. Is he having a panic attack?

He's not sure what brought this... feeling to light but he needs help and he can't seem to call out for it.

Would anyone even care?

He's broken, sobbing on the kitchen floor at three am; no one is going to come for him, he knows this.

Why would they anyway? No one _likes_ him, they simply tolerate him.

Why would he ever think they like him? He's needy and self centered, he knows they all think he's not the most important side, he sees it every day in their eyes when they need to have discussions.

And look at him now, fallen to the floor trying to suppress the neverending tears because he doesn't want anyone to see him like this.

Well that's what he tells himself, deep down he wants someone, _anyone_ , to notice how... _sad_ he is.

Maybe that's why he decided to break down in a common area.

It's pathetic. He's pathetic.

He can't even muster up the will to get up and go back to his room, so he lays there until the stream of tears stop and stickley dries to his cheeks.

He's hollow, no more tears no cry, no emotions to come forth.

He gets up off the floor and only manages to trudge his way to the couch, he lets himself fall on it and blankly stares at the dark room; he curls in on himself, maybe that will help his chest from breaking open.

He needs help.

But he knows no one is coming.

Because no one cares.


End file.
